


Good Enough For Me

by Cowboysandcannolis



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-10-19 14:29:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20658773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cowboysandcannolis/pseuds/Cowboysandcannolis
Summary: Drunk Karen is on the female reader’s case  and your cowboy of choice (either Bill, Lenny or Micah, first chapter. Or Arthur and Javier, second chapter) proves her wrong.





	1. Chapter 1

“You couldn’t get a man to put up with you for more than one night, Y/N!” Karen shrieked with a drunken giggle.  
It was a fall evening and you had joined the girls by the fire. They were chit chatting about things you were pretty uninterested in. You lived a life a bit more exciting than the ones they did. You could tell them all about your latest heist, a massive wolf you saw out and about that you would just love to have as a coat, the time a few days ago when you faced three O Driscols with just your knife...But you didn’t. You continued to listen to their stories about what they found in so and so’s pocket while doing the washing, who was snippy to who that day...Well, at least the fire was warm.  
And then they got into taking about their love lives, great. You could feel the jabs coming already. You didn’t have a man and really didn’t plan on needing one. You had your evenings out with one night cowboys that you would never see again. Though you didn’t feel the need to bring that up. “I’m telling you, men don’t like their women so stuck up! If you would loosen up a bit and stop coming home drenched in blood with a rabbit on your shoulder well maybe you would have someone.” The blonde stated very matter of factly, her nose tilted up. How high and mighty.  
“I could too! I just ain’t interested!” Normally you wouldn’t have even bothered responding to her but the rum in your stomach started to do the talking for you.  
“Bet you couldn’t! I bet you that diamond ring I stole that you couldn’t!”  
It was good money but it wasn’t anything you were interested in. With that you excused yourself, tossing a glare over your shoulder at her as you made your way to the other fire, catching a shiver on the way.  
Perhaps it was later than you thought as this fire was just about deserted as well...Besides ((You pick your cowboy out of: Bill, Lenny and Micah. ))  
-BILL-  
“Hey there, Miss L/N” Bill offered, bringing his gaze up from the fire. He must have just come off guard duty, as his posture and voice suggested that he hadn’t been drinking like most nights. His dark eyes catching the light of the fire in their gleam.  
You wouldn’t readily admit it but you rather had feelings for Bill. At first his gruff nature caused you plenty of eye rolls but after awhile in the gang you came to see through the act and like the man. He was awkward and self conscious, sure. But you also saw that he was loyal, brave and pretty fun when you broke through that shell. Now a days you two had plenty of stories about drunken adventures you two had shared.  
“Hey, Bill.” You muttered, sitting on the log opposite him, slouching down and folding your arms over your thighs.  
This wasn’t normal you and it caused Bill obvious tension as he sat up straighter, trying to get a good look at your face.  
“Er, something wrong? You ain’t seeming real happy..”  
“It’ll sound silly if I tell ya.” You sigh, picking up a stick and poking at the fire with it.  
“Naw, you won’t.”  
“Well...”You gnawed at your lip as he leaned closer to hear you.  
“The girls are always teasing me about how I ain’t like them. How I’m not a normal woman, ‘bout how men won’t like me. Well I ain’t content to live my life washing clothes and cooking meals! I can shoot as straight as the rest of em, why sit around here doing nothing?” You vented, tapping your boot angrily against the ground, your eyes looking up at the star speckled heavens.  
“They said that ta ya?” He craned his neck behind him, gazing at the silhouettes of the ladies against the other fire.  
“Well-“ he started before grunting.  
“They say things about me too. The think I’m stupid, a real prize idiot ya know-“  
“But you ain’t!” You argue back, sitting up straight. You two had been through this before many times. Bill not thinking he’s good enough and you passionately trying to convince him otherwise. Ain’t no body saying things like thy about your best friend, especially not himself.  
“I know. But obviously they ain’t right about you. And you say that they ain’t right about me. Hell, I think you’re the perfect woman and I-“  
You could practically see Bill paling, even in the dark. He shouldn’t have said that. He should not have said that. His feelings for you were never meant to be voiced.  
“You...” You felt a rush of heat to your cheeks, dipping your head a little to hide a smile. “You think I’m the perfect woman, huh?”  
“Well..” Bill was really struggling now.  
“I-er- yeah. But- ugh...You...I kinda...”  
You stood from your seated spot on the log, approaching him, he was ready to be smacked by you. He knew he deserved it. He just ruined the best friendship that he ever had. Instead of smacking him you seated yourself beside him and kissed his cheek softly.  
-LENNY-  
“Miss Y/N, nice of you to join me.” Lenny grinned, setting his beer aside, next to the book that he had given up on trying to read in the unsteady firelight. Actually it was a book that you had recommended to him.  
“Hey, Lenny” You sounded disappointed, he didn’t like it.  
“What’s goin’ on?” Lenny is up on his feet and beside you momentarily, a frown etched on his handsome face.  
“Nothing”  
“It ain’t nothing, I can see that it ain’t nothing. You don’t have to tell me but-“  
You cut him off right there. You trusted Lenny with your life, as you had helped each other through more scraps and hard times than anyone else. If you had to tell someone it might as well have been your best friend.  
“It’s the girls.” Your gaze raised to look distantly at the other campfire and his did the same. You could hear them laughing.  
“They normally don’t bother me but...I guess they hit a sore spot...” You muttered as Lenny scooted closed to you, causing you to feel even more comfortable, more truths spilling from your lips.  
“Karen’s always on me about how I’m not a normal woman and all that’s associated with that. About how I’ll never find a man that would want me. I just don’t want to sit around and do the washing and cut the vegetables when I can shoot as straight as anyone.” You huffed, hanging your head a little.  
That’s when you felt Lenny’s arm around you, his chin resting on your shoulder.  
“Well I like you just the way you are. And I hope you aren’t out to change that because of what Karen says after too much whisky.”  
You scoot closer to your best friend, your head resting against his chest.  
“You’re just sayin’ that because you’re my best friend.”  
There is a brief pause and you can hear that his heart picks up speed a little  
“No. I’m sayin that because I love you.” 

-MICAH-  
Micah wasn’t the most observant man but he could tell when his right hand (wo)man wasn’t themself.  
He was speaking before you even got the chance to sit down at the fire  
“Well, what’s got you looking so sour?” He remarked, his icy eyes tracking you carefully.  
You had earned Micah’s trust, something no one in this gang had ever done before. He liked your attitude and skills to begin with and then you, much to his chagrin at the time, helped him out of a rough spot on a job gone wrong. Since then he offered you more and more jobs to go on and before long you two didn’t fight without each other. Of course people in the camp talked, as they loved to do. You two laughed it off over a bottle of whisky.  
You plopped down on the log opposite of him with a sigh “Them girls, just loving to stick their noses where it don’t belong.”  
“Mmm, as per usual.” He answered, sipping from his whiskey bottle before standing and offering it to you. Which you gladly accepted. “Anything in particular?” He asked.  
“Well they’re at it again about how I ain’t a regular woman and how I’ll never catch myself a man if I keep acting like a gun slinger.”  
“They’re fools, all of them.” He remarked, sitting beside you so you could share the bottle.  
“I know, I help provide for them-“  
“And you get no thanks, only ridicule, I know the deal around here.”  
You grumble something, crushing the dirt under your boot in irritation.  
“I should show her-“  
“Why don’t we show her right now?”  
“What do you mean?”  
With that Micah took a long gulp of whisky before tossing the bottle aside, scooping you up bridal style and made quite a show of carrying you away to his tent.  
Let’s just say that the next morning you two got a chuckle out of imagining the look on Karen’s face.


	2. Part II Arthur & Javier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Javier and Arthur’s reactions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Sabrina, thank you so much!

“You couldn’t get a man to put up with you for more than one night, Y/N!” Karen shrieked with a drunken giggle.  
It was a fall evening and you had joined the girls by the fire. They were chit chatting about things you were pretty uninterested in. You lived a life a bit more exciting than theirs. You could tell them all about your latest heist, a massive wolf you saw out and about that you would just love to have as a coat, the time a few days ago when you faced three O Driscols with just your knife...But you didn’t. You continued to listen to their stories about what they found in so and so’s pocket while doing the washing, who was snippy to who that day...Well, at least the fire was warm.  
And then they got into taking about their love’s lives, great. You could feel the jabs coming already. You didn’t have a man and really didn’t plan on needing one. You had your evenings out with one night cowboys that you would never see again. Though you didn’t feel the need to bring that up.  
“I’m telling you, men don’t like their women so stuck up! If you would loosen up a bit and stop coming home drenched in blood with a rabbit on your shoulder well maybe you would have someone.” The blonde stated very matter of factly, her nose tilted up. How high and mighty.  
“I could too! I just ain’t interested!” Normally you wouldn’t have even bothered responding to her but the rum in your stomach started to do the talking for you.  
“Bet you couldn’t! I bet you that diamond ring I stole that you couldn’t!”  
It was good money but it wasn’t anything you were interested in. With that you excused yourself, tossing a glare over your shoulder at her as you made your way to the other fire, catching a shiver on the way.  
Perhaps it was later than you thought as this fire was just about deserted as well...Besides ((You pick your guy out of: Arthur or Javier)) 

-Arthur-  
You sat down on the log with a huff, wasting no time in helping yourself to a cigarette to calm down. From across the fire you noted how Arthur raised an eyebrow curiously at you. 

“What did she say to bother you so badly, Y/N?” Arthur drawled, sitting farther forward from where he had been lounging on his own log. You couldn’t help the little shiver that ran through you as the fire light illuminated Arthur’s face in the most handsome way. 

“How did you know?” You sassed him, feeling bolder than most days. You blew out a puff of cigarette smoke, which floated away into the starry night sky. 

“Well...You came from over there with all of the women with a sour look on your face. Even I could see that.” 

“Hm...” You hummed, crossing your ankles, leaning back as you took a long, slow drag, eyes on the plentiful silver specks above you. 

“Well, I’ll tell you if it won’t bore you.” By the way Arthur leaned even closer towards you it seemed as though he wanted to hear. 

“Miss high and mighty Karen is over there telling all the girl’s how I’ll never get myself a man. I’m too manly. And if I don’t stop comin’ home covered in blood I’ll never-“ 

You didn’t see or hear Arthur’s movements, as you were too caught up in the retelling of your story. But there were his warm, chapped lips upon yours while his rough, calloused hands cupped your cheeks. By the time he pulled away you were blushing like you never had before. 

“Well,” He drawled, smiling at you as this thumb carefully traces your lips. 

“I don’t think you need to change one bit. And you can tell her I said that.”

You opened your mouth to reply with something that probably wouldn’t have made sense but Arthur saves you the embarrassment by covering your lips with his...

-Javier-

“Something the matter, Y/N?” Javier was asking before you even sat yourself on the log across the fire from him. He was observant, you had to give him that.  
He was carefully sharping his knife in the amber firelight, his hands moving so carefully and yet his dark eyes were only on you.  
“Nothing important.” You murmured passively, resting your chin atop your palm with a heavy sigh as you stared into the dancing flames. What good would telling anyone about it do?  
“Well, it’s certainly not nothing if you’re doing that, chica. Why don’t you tell me, if you want to?”  
The Mexican man carefully rose from his spot, holstering his knife before sitting a comfortable distance from you on the same log, his gaze was warm and sympathetic.  
“One of the women said something, right? I’ll take a guess and say Karen?” 

“Right, as always, Mister Escuella.” You remarked, biting your lip. Javier moved to pull something out of his jean jacket pocket, a small bottle of alcohol. He offered it to you and you gladly uncorked it and took a sip, wincing slightly at the burn before returning it to him. 

“She just...has her ways of getting under my skin...”

“I understand that. Bill and Micah do it for me, though don’t tell them I told you that. Even Arthur sometimes, when he’s acting like a blockhead.” 

That made you giggle and the charming smile that came to his face meant that was just what he was going for.

“Go on, what did she say that bothered you so much?”

“She said...and this will sound like nothing, I’m sure. She said I’ll never get a man. That I’m too rough...”

“Chica...” Javier scooted closer, a frown on his handsome face. “Why exactly do you care so much about what she says?” 

“Well....cause maybe it’s true, Javier. Maybe I am too rough around the edges for someone to love.” You dropped your head into your hands at the admission. 

“Y/N..” Javier’s hand came to rest upon your knee and you shook your head, eyes still covered. 

“You don’t have to lie to me, Javier...” 

“Y/N!” This time his voice was firm enough to startle you, his hands wrapped around your wrists tenderly, exposing your face once more. 

“Dio, Chica! Escúchame!” He was utterly exasperated and you felt so much embarrassment. He would tell you you were silly and you were fine the way you were. You regretted even telling him...

“I love you. I do.” Javier released your  
wrists, bringing his warm hands to cup your cheeks. Your mouth was ajar in shock as you stared up at him, Javier chuckled and gently closed your jaw with his index finger. “Que Linda..” he murmured as his thumb carefully caressed your bottom lip. 

“Shall we prove her wrong, mi amor?”

This time it was your turn to shock him, scooting into his lap and kissing him passionately, which he returned ten fold after a moment. 

If only you could see Karen’s face...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the next part, I never realized how much I enjoyed writing Javier until now! Charles’ reaction for the next part is already in the works and please feel free to comment any other characters you would like to see.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for stopping and reading, y’all. If you would like a continuation of this premise with some other cowboys (Arthur, Charles, Javier, Kieran..ect) please let me know! If you have any other requests please let me know! Take care, Cowpokes!


End file.
